


date night

by songs



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Crack, M/M, also this is, baseball hell dragging me in 2 diff directions tbh, i love 2 die….all i want in my life is oofuri/dna crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songs/pseuds/songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyuki points to the pair of boys onscreen. “You’re getting emotional over a sport’s anime?”</p><p>“It’s not just any sport’s anime! It’s award-winning! <i>Ookiku Furikabutte</i> is a tale of young talent, and friendships and dreams—all things you lack, <i>Miyuki Kazuya</i>—”</p>
            </blockquote>





	date night

_☄_

_You’re a good pitcher._

_You’re lying!_

_I’m not—!_

Eijun lets out a low wail, ignoring the snickers coming from beside him. He leans forward, eyes glued to the TV-screen. 

_I want to help him, I want to do something for him._

_I like you, not just as a pitcher!_

_I like you as a person—_

“Ne, Sawamura,” says a teasing voice. “Are you  _crying_?” 

“I’M NOT!” Eijun chokes out, voice hoarse.  Miyuki (JERKFACE) Kazuya cackles in response, and Eijun insists, “I’m not! This is just—so moving, you wouldn’t understand, considering you don’t have a  _soul—”_

Miyuki points to the pair of boys onscreen. “You’re getting emotional over a sport’s anime?”

“It’s not just  _any_ sport’s anime! It’s award-winning!  _Ookiku Furikabutte_ is a tale of young talent, and friendships and dreams—all things you lack,  _Miyuki Kazuya_ —”

Miyuki snorts. “So, should I be more like those guys?”

“MAYBE!” Eijun snaps. “They share a deep, trusting bond, which blossomed after several arcs of toil and miscommunication.”

“They’re just holding hands.” 

“IT SYMBOLIZES THEIR CURRENT STATE OF EMOTIONS, AGAIN, SOMETHING YOU DO NOT HAVE—”

“You’re talking about this like it’s a shoujo manga.”

“It kind of is! Sort of! Piss off, Miyuki Kazuya! Why are you even in my room?”

Miyuki pauses, before answering, “Because I want to be.” 

_(I like you, as more than a pitcher—)_

Eijun, taken aback, says, “What.” 

“Also, watching your dumb reactions to these shows is always a fun way to pass time.”

“ _Hey—_!”

Eijun is ready to give the (stupid-pretty) catcher a piece of his mind, because, really! Miyuki’s made him miss most of the characters’ conversation, and even though Eijun’s seen this episode almost as many times as he’s reread  _Kimi Ni Todoke,_ he still likes to watch how everything plays out! It’s a very inspirational story, one that Miyuki could probably learn a thing or two from—and, and, and—

Eijun completely blanks the moment he feels a warm, callused hand enveloping his own.

Miyuki is beaming down at him, eyes glittering when he murmurs, “According to this show, a catcher holding his pitcher’s hand is normal, right?”

 _‘His’_ pitcher. Eijun feels his face burn, keeps his eyes fixed on the TV.

But he doesn’t pull away.

“…Maybe,” he mutters, a touch shy. “You’re a quick learner, Miyuki Kazuya.”

Miyuki laughs. “Of course I am.”

The episode continues, but Eijun can only hear white noise. Too many things are happening at once. His throat is dry, his skin blares–

The palm splayed over his is trembling.

Eijun’s heart clamors. Tentatively, he sneaks a glimpse at the boy beside him.

Miyuki’s ears are tinged red.

☆

**Author's Note:**

> like this idea has been haunting me since i finished both series. … btw they are watching oofuri episode 3 and if u haven't seen it…GO FORTH!!! they have an actual confession scene and it's beautiful ಥ_ಥ


End file.
